Incomplete
by MrsHalsteadxx
Summary: She was it for him. He knew it from the very moment he laid eyes on her. They had their fair share of turmoils, but in the end they had found their way back to one another. He no longer felt incomplete. Hell, he knew that with Erin Lindsay by his side, this next chapter of his life wasn't going to be so scary.


**Hello, hello everyone. I'm here with a quick update. This is indeed, an old one-shot I wrote like 4 or so years ago. However, it was originally a different paring and much much different. I sat down with it like a week ago and started working on it, and changing it. I did a lot of rewriting so that it only has a few scenes from the original. I've had a hell of a time with writers block on top of getting ready to start my program in a few weeks, so I wanted to dip my feet back in and see what I could do with this. It was a test of my own... and God I didn't realize how much I miss Linstead and writing them until I started working on this.**

 **I have the day off of work tomorrow and I plan to spend it updating I Wished for This and hopefully I Got the Boy. I make no promises, as usual, but I'm going to try my best!**

 **As usual, thank you so much for everyone being there and sharing your kind words. I love reading them! This is a bit different and a bit AU but this is for you! I tried my hand at Angst, and I'm not really quite sure if it comes across as that or not but oh well! Lol but none the less, hope you all enjoy. (:**

 **Oh, and for reference - I don't know why but in my world Jay is short for Jonathan. I think it was the interview last year where Jesse accidentally introduced himself as Jonathan Halstead. It's a bit out there, but it stuck with me and I like it lol.**

 **Also, Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys is highly recommended for this story. It was on repeat for a week straight while I was working on it!**

* * *

March 4th, 2023

"Jay?"

"I'm in here," Jay yells out, his eyes never leaving the bathroom mirror as he continued to fight with his tie.

"Hey there handsome," At the sound of her voice, Jay glances up from his task to meet the breathtaking green eyes of his girlfriend of the past two years, Olivia. She smiles leaning against the doorway. Her eyes travel his form, taking in his dark wash jeans, and his freshly pressed dress shirt. "You look great."

"Thanks," He mumbles turning his attention back to his tie. He was soon to be late if he didn't get a move on and pissing Voight off, once again, was the last thing he needed.

"Need some help?" She asks, pushing herself off the doorframe and making her way over to where Jay was standing. In return, Jay lets out a frustrated sigh before giving into her. He turns to face her and she goes lifts his chin slightly before beginning to tie his tie.

"I never could tie these stupid things," Olivia stays silent but quickly glances to her boyfriend as she continues to work her magic. "I don't even know why I have to wear one of these stupid things." He mumbles slightly annoyed. He stares at the ceiling as she nudges his chin, instructing him to do so.

"Because you always look so handsome in them," She mumbles, her eyes never leaving the tie as she worked. "And plus tonight is a big deal, you have to look your best. You're lucky I'm letting you out of this house in jeans." Jay begins to protest, but she cuts him off. "I know, I know. They're your good ones, now hush." Finishing up, she takes a step back and smiles at her handiwork. "There, how does that look?"

Jay turns to look in the mirror and shakes his head before turning to look at her. He had spent a good ten minutes on that damn tie with no luck and she came in, and had it tied in two seconds flat. "How did you do that?"

She shrugs, as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him. "I've had plenty of practice. You kind of suck at it." She smirks, her hand slowly making its way up his chest to wrap around his neck.

Jay's smile grows as she speaks. "What did you ever do before me?"

" _Damn it Jonathan Halstead," Jay's eyes snap up from where he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, working on his tie, to his girlfriend Erin. She barges through the bathroom door, clearly annoyed. "What in the hell is taking you so long? Seriously, we're running late! Let's get a freaking move on!"_

 _Jay rolls his eyes at her over dramatics as he continues to fight with his freaking tie. "Well I'm sorry, this damn thing isn't cooperating!" He snaps back._

" _Oh gosh, let me do it." She insists as she moves her way to stand in front of him. She pushes his chin up so that she can have a better angle to see what she was working with._

" _You men are so helpless," She mumbles focusing intently as she ties his tie. Jay stays silent and allows her to groan in peace. After a few minutes, she steps back and smiles lovingly up at her boyfriend. "There, perfect."_

" _How do you do that so easily?" He asks, glancing in the mirror in amazement._

 _She smirks. "Yeah, there's no way in hell I'm reveling my sources."_

 _Jay chuckles before reaching out and pulling her into his embrace. He places a soft kiss at the base of her neck. "Well thanks Er, I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _She laughs that beautiful laugh of hers as she wraps her arms around his neck in return._

" _You would be lost for sure." She says before leaning in and closing the gap between the two of them._

"I was lost, I can tell you that." Jay says leaning down and planting a soft kiss to Olivia's lips.

Olivia smiles into the kiss and deepens it as she snakes her arms around his neck. Jay tightens his grip around her waist and pulls her closer to him. They pull away moments later, both in dire need of oxygen and its then that Jay actually allows himself to take in her form fitting strapless black dress and heels. She was a true beauty no matter what she wore, and he thanked the heavens above that he finally found someone who made him happy, once more. "You look beautiful baby."

Her face lights up as she smiles up at him. "Why thank you handsome," She steps back and twirls slowly for him, causing Jay to smile at her adorableness. "Are you sure it looks okay for _tonight_ though?"

"Of course it does," He instantly assures her. "It's perfect and so are you," He tells her, as he lean down and kisses her once more before moving to their bedroom. She follows. They had to hurry, Will and Natalie were waiting downstairs for them to leave.

Jay moves to slip his suit jacket on while she grabs her clutch and stuffs a few necessities in it.

"I sure hope so," She says biting her lip. "I'm so nervous it is unbelievable."

"Why?" Jay asks, chuckling slightly. "Aren't I supposed to be the one that's nervous?" By now, his smirk was written across his face and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Because you've got this thing in the bag and you're about to kick ass!" This time, her lips turn up in a smirk and Jay has to fight back a smile. She was perfect. She knew exactly how to make him smile when he needed it most.

"We don't know that I have it yet," He moves to stand in front of her and his hands fall to her hips. "Voight said this morning that he hadn't made up his mind yet."

She rolls her eyes as she moves closer to him, her eyes never leaving his as she slips her arms around his neck. "Jay quit being so modest. You're the best candidate and everyone knows it." She whispers, her lips mere inches from his.

Jay couldn't contain himself; his eyes instantly flutter down to her lips. Without another word, he crashes his lips down to hers.

* * *

"There he is!" Antonio exclaims, as Jay and Olivia make their way over to where he stood with his wife, Laura, and Al. "How you feeling man? You ready to kick Lindsay's ass?"

Jay chuckles as he and Antonio exchange a handshake. "Oh don't say that too loud, you know she'll have your head."

Antonio laughs. "I know man, and trust me; I know she could kick my ass. But that doesn't mean I don't think you have this in the bag."

"Well thanks man," Jay says clapping his friend on the back. "It's kind of weird to think about though. I never thought I'd be here. Hell, I always thought it would be you."

Antonio just shrugs. "I'm where I need to be and where I want to be. You deserve this Jay; you've worked long and hard to get here."

" _Dawson!" Erin exclaims, pulling Jay over to where their friend stood. "Congrats man! Running Vice, that's huge!"_

" _Yeah thank you," Antonio says turning away from his wife to accept the hug from his friend. "It's going to take some getting used to. Not having you guys around anymore."_

" _Oh don't pretend you're going to miss us." Jay chuckles, earning a laugh from Erin and Antonio. "We all know Ruzek is a pain in your ass and you can't wait to get away from him."_

 _Antonio just laughs, nodding his head in agreement. "That he is. I wish you two good luck in dealing with him."_

 _Jay rolls his eyes and Erin laughs. "Yeah, thanks. We are going to miss you though." Erin nods in agreement of her boyfriend._

" _I'll be right downstairs. You guys can't get rid of me that easy." Dawson laughs, before allowing his wife to pull him away to talk to others. Erin and Jay make their way across the dining hall and take their seats. Erin instantly starts a conversation with Antonio's sister Gabby, while Jay watches his friend make his way across the room, accepting congratulations as he went._

" _Earth to Jay," Erin says snapping her fingers in front of him, hoping to break her boyfriend out of his trance._

" _What?" He asks, tearing his eyes away from his friend to look at his beautiful girlfriend._

" _What's wrong?" She asks studying his expression, to which he shakes his head and assures her its nothing. She rolls her eyes before turning her gaze to where his was moments ago. Suddenly, it clicks. "It will happen baby," She assures him, her hand coming to rest on his knee reassuringly._

" _What?" Jay mutters slightly confused._

" _I know you better than anyone and I know what you're thinking._ _ **It's going to happen**_ _."_

 _Now Jay was more than confused. Did he say it out loud?_

 _Erin places her handbag on the table before turning in her chair toward her boyfriend. One hand grabs his, while the other turns his chin so that he was looking at her. She looks him directly in the eye and offers him a small smile before speaking. "You are an amazing cop Jay, and I_ _ **don't**_ _understand how you haven't gotten the recognition that you truly and honestly deserve, but I can tell you this. One day you are going to get offered the opportunity of a life time_ _ **and you will just know**_ _. You won't be able to turn it down. You're going to take it and you're going to kick ass at it and everyone will see how incredibly talented you really are." She turns to glance at Antonio, his gaze following hers, before turning to him. "We both know you'll be running intelligence before we know it."_

" _What about you?" He asks, studying her face closely. "Voight loves you and you're a badass. How do you know it won't be you?"_

" _Jay, we're both damn good at our job, but I know deep down that when it comes down to it, you're more leader potential than I am. And Hank knows it too. You have exactly what it takes to run that unit, not me. And when the day comes that you're offered that job, I'm not going to be mad or upset. I'm going to be so honored to work underneath you. And I'm going to be so so proud of you."_

 _Jay couldn't help but smile at the conviction in her voice. His girl was seriously amazing and he didn't know what he ever did to deserve someone like Erin Lindsay, but he was more than grateful to whatever power brought them together._

 _And deep down, he hoped she was right. He was happy for his best friend and mentor, hell he deserved exactly what he got… but he too hoped that one day he would be where he was._

"Alright man," Antonio says clapping Jay on the back. "I'll let you go and get ready for this thing. Congrats again."

Jay shakes his head, laughing at his friend. He, like Olivia, was dead set on that Jay was going to be offered the position, when they had no idea. Voight, who had followed in the footsteps of his friend Al, had decided to step down from the head of Intelligence and take his pension.

Just that morning, on his very last day running the unit, he had informed Jay that he hadn't quite made up his mind yet but he would have by the dinner that evening. He was having a hard time deciding between his daughter, who he knew was qualified for the job, and the young smartass detective Halstead who he had grown very fond of over the years. Personally and work wise.

Olivia offers a smile to her boyfriend, hugging his side tightly as the two of them watch Antonio, Laura and Al walk away to take their seats. "Alright babe, maybe we should –"

"Halstead! There you are!" Olivia stops midsentence at the sound of her voice, freezing slightly. Jay doesn't notice, but turns to embrace his friend and his soon to be ex partner, as one of them would walk away with this position.

"About damn time you show up Lindsay." He says hugging her tightly. Olivia stands back, watching the embrace.

She shoots him a wink before fanning her hand along her body. Jay slowly looks her up and down, taking in her breathtaking look. Her long blonde hair was curled, her makeup subtle. She wore a dark blue dress, that hugged her every curve and paired it with a simple pair of stilettos that made her legs seem to go on for days. Jay couldn't hide the fact that she looked amazing. She always did. "Well you know it takes time to achieve all this. Not all of us can jump out of bed, throw on a jacket and a tie and look as amazing as you do."

Jay chuckles as Olivia once more moves to stand next to him. He was used to Lindsay's comments and had been for years, but no matter how hard she tried, Olivia never could get used to them. While Erin and Jay saw them as harmless, she saw it as Jay's ex, still clearly in love with him.

Olivia wraps her arm around Jay's waist protectively and offers Erin a small smile. "Hey Erin,"

Unlike Jay, Erin doesn't seem to catch the ice in the other woman's voice. She offers her a warm smile. "Hey Olivia, good to see you again. You look great."

"Yeah thanks, you too." Olivia turns her attention from Erin, to Jay who was watching her closely. "Hey babe, maybe we should go ahead and sit down. Voight is looking kind of impatient." She says, pointing to the front of the room, where indeed Voight was standing, waiting on them to wrap up their conversation.

"Oh that's just his face; he can wait a few extra minutes." Erin laughs, earning one from Jay as well. "I just wanted to take a minute and tell my partner here good luck, and that I told you this day would come."

Jay smiles, his mind racing and playing the memories from the night Erin had indeed told him that he would be here. It was only a few years prior, but felt like forever ago. "You know you're up for this too right?"

Erin smiles, nodding her head. "To make it look good. He had to have someone to pin you against. I mean seriously it was either me or Ruzek and he had to make it look like you had some competition. But you, you've passed the Sergeant Exam and you're the best man for this job."

"Well thanks, Lindsay." Jay offers her a small smile, to which she sends him a quick wink in return. Catching Voight's eye, she excuses herself and moves to sit down in her seat. Without so much as a word, Olivia drops her arm from around his waist and walks off.

Jay tries to reach out and grab her hand to turn her to him, but she simply shrugs it off and makes her way to her seat. Jay exchanges a confused glance with Ruzek, who had caught the interaction and moves after his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" He whispers, after taking his seat across from Mouse. Will and Natalie were also sat with them. Jay slips his arm around the back of Olivia's seat and leans into her side so that nobody could hear their conversation. He really wasn't in the mood for his friends to hear the troubles of his love life.

"Really Jay?" She glances up at me and her eyes were flooded with tears. "Don't play dumb. You know exactly why."

Jay racks his brain for what he could have done, but comes up short. "Olivia, baby, I really don't know. What did I do? Please tell me so I can fix it."

She leans forward, peering around him as her eyes seem to settle on something or _someone_ rather.

He allows his eyes to follow her gaze to soon see Erin, sitting a few tables over. She sat with Kevin, Adam, Nadia and Kim, the two latter who she was currently turned to talking and laughing with.

Jay turns back to Olivia to see her shaking her head, as tears threatened to spill over her gorgeous brown eyes. "Baby,"

"No," She says blotting at her eyes with a tissue that she had produced from her clutch. "Don't, save it Jay. I've spent the last two years telling myself that you were over her and that things would get better for us. That it didn't matter that you two were still partners with all this history, because it was exactly that, but it's no use. _You're never going to love me the way you love her_."

Jay opens his mouth to speak, but she raises her finger to his lips, silencing me. "I'm sorry Jay, I love you so much, but I can't stick around and watch you love someone else. It hurts too damn much."

His head falls to her bare shoulder as she continues on.

"I'm going to be alright, but you, you have to go after her. You're miserable without her. She is the only one who can make you truly happy. I want nothing more than for you to be with the person that will make you happier than you've ever been. I thought I could be, but I'm not that girl Jay. She is, be with her and be happy."

"Will you at least stay with me tonight? I don't want to do this alone." He asks his voice cracking. As much as he loved Erin, and always would, he really did care about Olivia. He wouldn't have stayed with her for the last two years if he hadn't.

"Of course I will," She says offering him a sad smile. "I want to be here when you get this job, you deserve it so much. You're an amazing person Jay. You've worked so hard to get here, and people are finally starting to see that. I want to be here for that moment."

"Thank you," He says pulling her in for a tight hug. "For everything. You're the most amazing person I have ever met, and I'm so sorry."

She pulls back and reaches up wiping the single tear that had betrayed him by rolling down his cheek. She gives him yet another sad, small smile.

"There's no need to be sorry Jay, you can't help who you love."

He nods. "I know, but you have been so amazing to me and I can't help but feel like I've let you down. I wasn't good enough for you; I should have treated you better. I never meant to hurt you Olivia,"

She nods in return. "I know you didn't and its okay. We were never meant to be, I was only kidding myself. Erin is the one you are meant to be with."

He once again opens his mouth to speak and she shakes her head.

"I mean it, no hard feelings. You're happiness is the most important thing to me."

"Thank you."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was done with dinner, and Jay was growing more and more anxious. He was about to explode soon if he didn't get the news he had waited so long for. And he knew that Voight knew that. Otherwise, they wouldn't be at this damn dinner and Voight would have just announced it at the district like a normal boss.

But no, Voight always had to have the last bit of satisfaction. And he planned to go out with a bang by making both Lindsay and Halstead sweat it out a little. It was working.

Voight couldn't control his smirk as he watched them both squirm as he made his way to the front of the room filled with their friends, families, and co workers. All people that had put much time and effort into seeing and helping them get to where they were today.

"Ok, I think I've made these two sweat it out enough." Voight says a slight chuckle to his voice. Everyone in the room, sans Jay and Erin, laugh as well. "As everyone here knows, after my many years, I have decided to retire. Take a little time to myself, play with my grand kids while they're still little, that kind of thing. It is going to be hard for me; this is all I've known for more than half my life. And unfortunately with that, I have to give up my unit. The same unit I've grown to love and think of as my family,"

He glances around the room to catch the eyes of Erin, Jay, Adam, Kevin, Mouse, Nadia (who was now a detective and giving Lindsay a run for her money) and Kim. He offers them all a small smile, a gesture of thanks. "Even though they are all a huge pain in my ass." This causes the room once again to erupt into laughter. "They'll always be my family, and I'm going to miss working and watching them all grow in their jobs every day. I was extremely lucky to get this group.. But it's time I move on. And having said that, I know this is a very special group of kids and they deserve the best in my replacement, someone who will be there to make sure they get the job done, someone who will pat them on the back when they deserve it and let them know they've done their job, and someone who isn't afraid to lay down the rules and kick their asses when they need it most. I've put a lot of thought into it, and it wasn't an easy decision. I brought my two best detectives for consideration, without a second thought. It was a no brainer for me. But it was harder than I ever thought it would be to pick between the two. They would both be great in this position and no doubt have what it takes."

Voight takes a moment, to glance back and forth between Erin and Jay. His smirk grows at the impatient looks on their faces. They were both nervous. "Halstead, get up here." Jay doesn't argue, but instead stands and makes his way to his Sergeant. He faces the man he had for so long despised, but now respected more than anyone. One of the men he had learned so much from, strangely enough. "Congratulations kid, I know I'm leaving this unit in good hands with you."

"Thank you, Sir." He says reaching out and shaking the older man's hand.

Voight just nods in return, while returning the handshake. "Don't screw it up Halstead." This earns a eye roll from Jay and a few chuckles across the room.

* * *

"I am so so proud of you!" Olivia exclaims, wrapping her arms around Jay's neck and hugging him tightly. It wasn't anything more than a friendly hug, and Jay returns the gesture.

"Thank you so much," He mutters into her hair. "I couldn't have done this without you by my side."

She pulls away and raises her eyebrow at him. "Yeah, we both know that is a load of crap." Jay laughs and Olivia starts to back away. "But anyway, I'm going to go and let you celebrate. I really am proud of you Jay. I just wanted to let you know that. You deserve this."

"Thank you, Liv." He says hugging her one last time, before allowing her to walk away.

"And Jay?" Olivia says, turning back to face him. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak. "Go get your girl." She sends him a quick wink before nodding over her shoulder to where Lindsay stood with Nadia and Kevin. The two were in conversation, trying to include her, but her attention was focused on Jay.

Jay and Olivia exchange a smirk before he pushes his way through the crowd of his friends and coworkers. A small smile spreads across Lindsay's face as she begins to do the same.

Finally, they meet in the middle of the room. "See, I told you it would –"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jay crashes his lips to hers. Erin was caught off guard at first, but quickly wraps her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

When they pull back moments later, in need of oxygen, Jay rests his forehead against hers. "God you talk too much Lindsay."

"You once told me you found that adorable." She mutters, her eyes glued to his lips, mere inches from hers.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said I find you adorable, you dork." He chuckles, and she smiles as her eyes finally flutter up to meet his.

"God I've missed you so much." She croaks out, and he feels a tug at his heart. He had missed her so much more than he let anyone, himself especially, admit.

"I've missed you so much more." He mutters, before crashing his lips back to hers.

She was it for him. He knew it from the very moment he laid eyes on her. They had their fair share of turmoils, but in the end they had found their way back to one another. He no longer felt incomplete. Hell, he knew that with Erin Lindsay by his side, this next chapter of his life wasn't going to be so scary.


End file.
